Across the Universe
by OEDARIUS
Summary: Hier ist mal was ganz Neues: Harry Potter in der Hippiezeit! Erklärungen up! HPDMSlashvorerst wöchentliche UpdatesAch ja: AUWarning.... aber da wärt ihr jetzt selber nicht dahinter gekommen.... Zudem gibts Slash und voraussichtlich auch Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Erklärungen:

Also, diese Geschichte spielt in einem absolut alternativen Universum. Sämtliche Handlungen sind schlicht etwa um 30 Jahren in die Vergangenheit versetzt worden: Flower Power, Drogen, Hippies und Rock'n Roll sind angesagt. YEAH! Man glaubt an eine bessere Welt und der Joint geht reihum.

Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys letztem Schuljahr (in diesem AU irgendwann zwischen 1967-1974). Er hat den dunklen Lord besiegt und hat die Schrecken dieses ihm überflüssig erscheinenden Krieges miterlebt. Deshalb ist er überzeugter Pazifist geworden. Auch viele andere der Hogwartsschüler sind der Meinung, dass man den Krieg, der immer noch nicht beendet ist,unbedingt vermeiden sollte.

Nur die Slytherins, die sich selbst "Realisten" nennen, stellen sich gegen diese Bewegung; viele von ihnen haben während des Krieges viele Niederlagen ertragen müssen und halten immer noch an den alten Vorsätzen fest. Vor allem die Reinblütigen unter ihnen (Also beinahe alle...) sehen durch sich anbahnende Stimmung gegen den Krieg ihre Machtpositionen gefährdet. Deshalb stellen sie sich gegen diese Bewegung.

Ich denke, das reicht an Erklärungen!

Disclamer:

alles Rowling, nix mein! Ferner gehört der Titel der Geschichte den Beatles.

Let's the Game beginn! 


	2. Be Sure to wear flowers in your hair

Revs-Antworten:

Zuerst mal allen, die geschrieben haben: Danke! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass schon nur die Erklärungen so viel zustimmung bekommen! sich freu allen keks geb

lilith35: du lebst in einer Kommune? Kuhl! Dann wirst du mir ja immer sagen können, ob die Story ungefähr realistisch ist g Danke für dein Kommi!

Babsel: danke für dein nettes Rev!

: Hier kommt mehr... g

Und an alle, die mir geschrieben haben, dass meine Geschichte in der falschen Kathegorie ist: Merci!

Disclamer: Immer noch alles Rowling. Das Lied heisst „San Francisco" und stammt von **Scott McKenzie. UND NICHT DEN GLOBAL DeeJay's!**

**If you are going to Hogwarts Castle…**

_If you're going to San Francisco  
Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair  
If you're going to San Francisco  
You're gonna meet some gentle people there _

For those who come to San Francisco  
Summertime will be a love-in there  
In the streets of San Francisco  
Gentle people with flowers in their hair

All across the nation such a strange vibration  
People in motion  
There's a whole generation with a new explanation  
People in motion people in motion

For those who come to San Francisco  
Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair  
If you come to San Francisco  
Summertime will be a love-in there

If you come to San Francisco  
Summertime will be a love-in there

Harry atmete die frische Luft ein, als er auf den Bahnsteig des Gleises 9 ¾ trat. Überall standen Menschen herum. Sobald er zu ihnen trat, begannen sie zu flüstern oder schauten ihm verstohlen nach.

Harry hatte den dunklen Lord besiegt und war deshalb zu einem grossen Teil dafür verantwortlich, dass der Krieg so gut wie zu Ende war. Jetzt galt es nur noch, die Anhänger, die bis jetzt entkommen waren, einzufangen, die Aufgabe des Ministeriums.

„Hallo, Harry!", Hermine und Ron kamen Händchenhaltend auf ihn zu. Seit Mitte Sommer waren sie ein Paar.

Hallo, ihr beiden! Wie geht es euch?"

„Danke, alles normal", antwortete Hermine. Sie trug eine weisse Lilie im Haar und lächelte fröhlich.

„Gut siehst du aus, Harry", sagte Ron, dessen rote, krause Haare gegen alle Seiten abstanden.

Das stimmte in der Tat. Harry hatte sich über die Ferien gemacht. Er trug ein weites, buntes Hemd. Die engen, naturbelassen braunen Lederhosen betonten vor allem gewisse Stellen. Sein Haar wurde von einem Kopfband zusammengehalten.

„Danke; ihr auch!", antwortete Harry ein bisschen verlegen. Sie schlenderten weiter über den Bahnsteg und plauderten ein bisschen über dies und jenes. Sie trafen auf Dean und Seamus und auch auf Neville, der allerdings wohl mit seiner Grossmutter in ein Streitgespräch verwickelt war. Deshalb vermieden sie es, mit ihm gross zu sprechen.

Schliesslich sahen sie eine kleine Menschengruppe.

„Was ist denn dort los?", fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als seine beiden Begleiter. Schnell traten sie näher.

„Lasst mich mal durch", sagte Harry zu den Menschen, die dort standen. Schliesslich traten endlich zwei Schüler, die Harry nicht kannte, zur Seite, und Harry konnte sehen, was los war:

Lavender und Parvati sassen dort tatsächlich am Boden, spielten auf Gitarren und sangen dazu. Und das kreuzfalsch.

Doch was Harry wirklich erstaunen liess, waren nicht etwa die fragwürdigen Gesangskünste der beiden Mädchen, sondern, dass der Hut, den sie vor sich aufgestellt hatten, voller Gold- und Silbermünzen war.

„Wirklich", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, „die Leute machen heute echt alles, um Geld zu verdienen."

„Oder auch, um ihr Geld loszuwerden", antwortete Harry trocken.

Die drei stiegen in den Hogwartsexpress ein und fanden auch nach nur sekundenlanger Suche ein freies Abteil. Sie deponierten ihre Koffer auf der Gepäckablage und setzen sich.

„Ich freue mich schon, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein", sagte Harry. „Ich habe das Schloss während den Ferien vermisst."

„Jahhh", antwortete Ron, während er seiner Angebeteten durch das wunderschöne Braune Haar strich. „Vor allem die Küche. Nirgends auf der Welt isst man so gut, wie in Hogwarts."

„Ron, wenn das Molly wüsste…", Hermione musste Kichern; sie hatten den Urlaub zusammen im Fuchsbau verbracht. In dieser Zeit war Hermine schon fast ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Weasley-Familie geworden.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wer der neue Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer ist?", fragte Ron, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Nein; dafür weiss ich, wie viele rote Punkte die Fahne von Japan hat. Reicht das?", antwortete Harry.

„Du bist doof", sagte Hermine. „Ron versucht, das Gespräch auf ein wichtiges Thema umzuleiten, damit er seine Mutter nicht beleidigen muss („Stimmt gar nicht!", versuchte sich Ron zu verteidigen, blieb aber von Hermine unbeachtet), und was machst du? Du ziehst ihn ins Lächerliche!", Hermine verschränkte gespielt beleidigt die Hände.

„Was?", gab Harry zurück. „Das ist so nicht richtig. Mein Wissen über die Fahne von Japan stellt grosses Allgemeinwissen zur schau; stell dir vor, wir hätten mehr als eine Sonne; dann hätten die Japaner streit, welche jetzt auf ihrem Wappen abgebildet ist und sie wären in einander zerstritten. So wären sie über viele Jahre zu beschäftigt gewesen, und hätten die Welt nicht mit ihren Frühlingsrollen beschenken können."

Alle kicherten.

Doch wurde ihrer guten Laune ein arges Ende gesetzt, als ein gewisser blonder Slytherin vor der Abteiltür stand.

„Schau mal einer an", sagte er hämisch grinsend, „wer haben wir denn da? Schlammblut, Wiesel und Potty."

„Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine eben so kalt, „hast du unsere Namen immer noch nicht gelernt?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Nur weil die Brillenschlange ein bisschen Glück hatte und Du-weist-schon-wen – ", weiter kam er nicht, da er von Harry unterbrochen wurde.

„Echt, Malfoy", sagte er kalt, „du hast wirklich ein verdammt schlechtes Namensgedächtnis. Weist nicht mal den Namen Voldemorts!"

Malfoy konnte nur mit grösster Mühe sein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst und entgegnete: „Ich bin ein Malfoy! Jedenfalls kennt jeder gleich meinen Namen!"

Malfoy drehte sich um und ging wieder.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, was mit dem los ist: Voldemort ist besiegt, sein Vater ist geschnappt worden, wieso zieht der immer noch seine „Ich-bin-ein-Malfoy-das-berechtigt-meine-Hirnrissigkeit"-Nummer ab?", fragte Ron.

„Immerhin hat er einen Fortschritt gemacht: Er hat mal nicht deine Familie beleidigt!", antwortete Hermine nicht ganz überzeugt.

So diskutierend verbrachten sie die ganze Fahrt. Irgendwann einmal kam die alte Hexe mit dem Speisewagen vorbei. Harry kaufte allen eine grosse Portion Kesselkuchen und Schokofrösche. Später kam auch noch Ginny vorbei, die nur kurz hereinschaute, um zu fragen, ob jemand Nevilles Kröte gesehen hätte.

Während Ron und Hermine die meiste zeit mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, beobachtete Harry die Landschaft, die vor dem Zugfenster vorbeizog.

Etwa in der Mitte der zweiten Hälfte des letzten Drittels der Zugfahrt ging die Sonne langsam in leuchtenden Himmelsfarben unter.

„Schön, was?", sagte Harry, der verträumt das Naturschauspiel beobachtete. „Ja, wunderschön", gab Ron zurück, der verträumt die verschiedenen Farbtöne von seiner Freundin beobachtete.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Lavender und Parvati kamen mit Blumen in den Haaren hereingestürmt. „Hallo zusammen!", sagte die erste, die ein beiges Kleid trug, „können wir uns zu eich setzen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzen sich die beiden Mädchen auf die zwei freien Plätze neben Harry und deponierten ihre Gitarren unter dem Bank.

„Was ist den geschehen, dass ihr einfach so hier reingestürmt kommt?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, ihr habt doch bemerkt, dass wir auf dem Bahnhof gesungen haben", begann Parvati zu erklären.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, obwohl er die Formulierung „Singen" übertrieben fand. „Und weiter?"

„War wollten ja das Geld für Kriegsopfer spenden", fuhr Lavender für ihre Freundin fort, „doch dann wurde uns das Geld gestohlen!"

„Von wem?", wollten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig wissen.

„Slytherins", war die einfache Antwort von Parvati.

* * *

So, das war es von mir – für heute….

Wieso konnte die Rowling nicht einen kürzeren Namen für ihre Unterrichtsfächer nehmen?

Hey, das wollte ich schon immer einmal schreiben! Seid mir also bitte nicht böse!

Ansonsten hoffe ich, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Vielleicht war es bisschen kurz… aber ich arbeite daran…

So, jetzt dürft ihr ein kleines, nettes Rev hinterlassen!


	3. All You need is Love

Und es geht weiter!

Disclamer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören Rowling. Das Lied „All you need is Love" stammt von den Beatles (Mann, da wärt ihr jetzt ohne mich aber nicht drauf gekommen…g). Sorry, Gugi, aber so passt es besser. Ich lege dafür ein feierliches Gelübde ab, dass „The Power of Love" in dieser Geschichte garantiert mal auftaucht, weil ich den Song auch schöner finde.

Rev-Antworten:

blub: Danke für dein Rev! "willkommenskeks geb

Lilith35: Glaub mir, ich schätze deinen Kommentar sehr. Ich finde es auch toll, dass du meine Geschichte ernst nimmst. Eigentlich kommen alle Faktoren irgendwann in der geschichte noch vor, die du aufgezählt hast. Das erste Kapitel war noch ein bisschen harzig, ich weiss. Aber ich brauche halt Zeit, um die Geschichte soweit aufzubauen, bis sie mir gefällt ;)

Viper4: Danke für dein Kommi! auch willkommenskeks geb

blub in da house: danke für deine Komplimente! ganz rot werd Keine Angst... das wird keine "Harry, ich liebe dich!"-"Draco, ich dich auch!"-Geschichte! In meiner Geschichte weiss Harry anfangs nicht mal, dass er schwul oder so sein könnte... fg Und auch du bekommst einen Willkommenskeks! rüberschieb

Raphaela-San: Hier gehts auch schon weiter... g Und: Draco hat in meiner Geschichte seine bewährten normalen halblangen Haare. Wenn das zu kurz ist, dann tröstet dich vielleicht, dass er eine rosa Sonnenbrille hat... g auch keks geb und willkommen heiss

Ägypten: Jetzt! willkommenskeks rüberschieb

* * *

Anmerkungen: Dean ist wie im Canon auch in dieser Geschichte schwarz.

* * *

All you need is Love 

Ron ballte die Faust. „Diese Mistkerle! Wer war es genau?", fragte er Parvati, während er mit grösster Mühe seine Wut unterdrückte.

„Na, wer wohl", antwortete sie und ihr kamen beinahe Tränen. „Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe… die, die halt immer um Malfoy herum scharwenzeln!"

„Ach, du Armes!", Hermine war aufgestanden und nahm Parvati in die Arme ihrer weitärmligen Bluse mit rosa Blumenornamentmuster.

„Dabei hätten die armen Kriegsopfer das Geld so nötig gehabt", schluchzte Lavender.

„Wir werden euch das Geld zurückholen, versprochen!", sagte nun Harry.

Langsam wurde es Nacht. Schliesslich kam der Zug im Bahnhof Hogsmeade zum Stillstand. Alle stiegen aus.

„Erstklässler hierher! Erstklässler!", vernahmen die Gryffindors eine vertraute, tiefe Stimme.

„Hallo, Hagrid!", begrüsste Harry den Riesen freundlich. „Na, alles Senkrecht, alter Knabe?"

„Tach, Harry! Tach, alle zusammen", begrüsste der Halbriese die fünf. „Ja, ja, alles, wie immer. Muss jetzt die neuen zu den Booten bringen. Wir sehen uns!"

Hagrid drehte sich um und ging weiter den Bahnsteig entlang, immer wieder auffordernd „Erstklässler, hierhin!" rufend.

Harry wollte sich gerade lächelnd umdrehen, als er von hinten angerempelt wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in die sturmgrauen, von einer rosa Sonnenbrille violett verfärbten, Augen Malfoys, der natürlich von seiner schnatternden Clique umgeben wurde.

„Schau mal einer an", sagte Malfoy von oben herab, „Langhaardackel Potter hat sich die beiden wandelnden Blumentöpfe zu seinen Freunden gemacht!"

„Malfoy, du Misthaufen!", Ron hatte nun wirklich Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten. „Ron, beruhig dich!", flüsterte Hermine ihrem Freund zu.

„Uh, kann das Wiesel nicht für sich alleine schauen? Ist wohl zu gefährlich für die Umwelt, wenn man es einfach so frei lässt", sagte Pansy, die wie wild herum hopste, weil sie tatsächlich einen ganz fehlerfreien Satz zustande gebracht hatte. (Na gut, es fehlt ein Subjekt, aber hey: das wollen wir doch Pansy noch mal verzeihen…)

Inzwischen waren auch Ginny, Dean und Seamus zu den Gryffindors gestossen. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Dean schroff. Seit den Ferien prangte stolz ein Schulsprecherabzeichen auf seinem Mantel, und Dean hatte deshalb auch ein gewisses Verantwortungsbewusstsein für die Gryffindors entwickelt.

„Die Slytherins haben uns Geld gestohlen!", begann Parvati sofort zu erzählen.

„Stimmt das, Bulstore?", sprach er ein Mädchen aus Dracos Gruppe an.

„Wir sagen nichts!", sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Genau", setzte Crabbe dumpf lächelnd nach, „wir sagen euch Freaks sicher nicht, wo wir das Geld versteckt haben!"

„CRABBE!", kam es aus mehreren Münder der Slytherins gleichzeitig.

Harry musste kichern. Wie dämlich konnte eigentlich ein Mensch sein? Harry sah, wie mehrere Slytherins den Gorilla böse anstarrten. Bulstore setzte sich die Hände an ihre Schläfen, schloss die Augen und Murmelte etwas, was verräterisch nach „einatmen… ausatmen… du wirst nicht verrückt und bleibst ganz ruhig!" klang.

Draco aber blieb, im Gegensatz zu Bulstore, die schon nach wenigen Minuten doch ausrastete und schreiend im Kreise rumzulaufen begann, tatsächlich wirklich ganz ruhig und sagte mit einem müden Augenaufschlag: „Goyle?"

Der zweite Gorilla, der bis dahin nur stumm dagestanden war, ging ein paar schritte auf seinen anderen grossen Kollegen zu und haute jenem mit der geballten Faust eins auf die verhältnismässig kleine Birne. Dieser fiel sofort leicht benebelt um.

Harry musste nun wirklich lächeln. Diese Situation schien sich schon öfters abgespielt zu haben, so, wie Draco und Goyle in einer Selbstverständlichkeit reagierten. Doch das Grinsen verging ihm gleich wieder, als Pansy ein paar Schritte auf Dean zuging und laut sagte: „Was glotzt du so, Arschgesicht? Nur, weil du eine Birne wie Scheisse hast und hier zur Schule darfst, meinst du wohl, du seiest was Besseres? Steck doch deinen Kopf zurück in die Dreckspalte, wo du herka –"

WUMM. Pansy konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen (welch Verlust für die Weltliteratur…), als schon Rons Faust im Gesicht Parkinsons landete. „BELEIDIGE. NIEMANDEN. WEGEN. SEINER. HAUTFARBE!", sagte er und schlug bei jedem Wort auf Pansy ein, die langsam zu wimmern begann.

Doch kam auch Ron nicht sehr weit, weil sofort Blaise Zabini, ebenfalls Slyherin und Malfoy-Arschkriecher, den Rotschopf von hinten packte und ihn von dem Mädchen herunter auf den Boden riss. Blaise hielt nun den Gryffindor im Schwitzkasten.

Es entstand eine wilde Rangelei, die leicht zu einer Schlägerei ausarten konnte.

Auch nach Harrys Meinung hatten nun die Schlangen den Bogen mit dieser Äusserung weit überspannt und er warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf Malfoy. So konnte Harry verhindern, dass dieser mit seinem Zauberstab einen Fluch auf Seamus feuerte, der gerade Neville zu Hilfe eilen wollte, da dieser sich mit Goyle angelegt hatte und natürlich dem Slytherin physisch weit unterlegen war.

Ginny, die sich über die Sommerferien mit fernöstlichen Landeskulturen beschäftigt hatte, legte Bulstore zuerst mit einem Tomoe-Nage flach, was diese mit einem schmerzlichen Aufstöhnen quittierte, und ging dann sofort in einen Tate-Shio-Gatame über.

Lavender hielt Blaise Zabini fest und Parvati schien tatsächlich Anstalten zu machen, auf dessen Kopf mit ihrer Gitarre zu schlagen, als ein lauter Knall aus einem Zauberstab alle sofort einhalten liess.

„RUHE!", schrie Dean, aus dessen Zauberstab noch letzte Rauchwolken stiegen, „ihr werdet jetzt augenblicklich das Kämpfen einstellen!" Es schien ihm grösste Konzentration zu kosten, nicht noch lauter zu werden. „Wir werden jetzt ganz normal in die Kutschen einsteigen. Alle, ich betone, ALLE werden sich nach dem Abendessen umgehend in McGonagalls Büro treffen. Sie wird für euch alle die gerechte Strafe finden! Fertig! Und jetzt geht ihr Abendessen!"

Murrend stiegen sie in die Kutschen und niemand mehr traute sich, etwas gegen die Worte des Schulsprechers zu sagen. Hermine, Ron, Dean, Ginny und Harry erwischten alle denselben Wagen.

Die Kutschen setzten sich wie immer in Bewegung. Man hörte von draussen den Wind rauschen. Lange Zeit sprach niemand etwas, alle waren noch viel zu beeindruckt von Deans Auftritt vorhin.

„Dean?", rang sich schliesslich Ginny durch, doch etwas zu sagen.

„Ja? Was ist, Ginny?", fragte Dean zurück. Jetzt war wieder beinahe alle Anspannung aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Sag mal… warum hast du vorhin bei der Prügelei eingegriffen? Ich meine, es ging ja eigentlich um dich!"

„Eben", antwortete Dean, „es ging um mich. Stell dir vor, ich hätte nicht eingegriffen. Dann hättet ihr wohl weiter gekämpft, bis alle von euch K.O. gewesen wären. Und DANN hätte ich wirklich Probleme bekommen. Was glaubt ihr, würde McGonagall tun, wenn ein Schulsprecher schon am ersten Tag in eine Schlägerei verwickelt wäre, bei der es auch noch um ihn ging? Nein, dass wollte ich euch und mir nicht antun."

„Okay", sagte Ron, „aber macht es dir denn überhaupt nichts aus, wenn man dich beleidigt, nur, weil du ein schwarzer Bruder bist?"

„Schau, Ron, ich bin inzwischen schon an einiges gewöhnt. Und zudem finde ich, dass man seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle halten muss. Aber du hast recht: das, was die Slytherins gemacht und gesagt haben, war unter jeder Würde und ich werde, wenn es nötig ist, selbst dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten."

Schliesslich kamen die Kutschen beim Schloss an. Die Schüler stiegen aus und gingen in die gewaltige Eingangshalle. „So", sagte Dean. „Ich werde jetzt sofort McGonagall unterrichten. Geht ihr schon mal in die grosse Halle, O.K?"

Dean durchschritt die Eingangshalle und ging in die Richtung von McGonagalls Büro.

„Na gut", seufzte Hermine, „machen wir, was unser lieber Herr Schulsprecher vorgeschlagen hat." Alle mussten bei diesen Worten grinsen.

Als sie in die Halle traten, war sie bereits gut gefüllt. Harry guckte nach oben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass die Halle jemals eine so schöne Sternendecke gehabt hatte. Es fiel sogar eine Sternschnuppe über das Firmament nach unten.

„Ich freue mich schon riesig auf das Festmahl", sagte Ron und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz an der Gryffindortafel. „Ron!", empörte sich Hermine und nahm neben ihrem Freund Platz, „du denkst wie immer viel zu materialistisch!"

„Wieso? Freust du dich etwa nicht über das Essen?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Doch, schon auch, aber ich finde, dass man sich nicht zu gross an einer Mahlzeit erfreuen sollte, die von Sklaven zubereitet wurde."

„Mine, bitte beginne uns jetzt nicht mehr einen Vortrag über die BELFER-Sache zu halten!", sagte Ron zu seiner Freundin.

„Wieso? Wenn man sich es so überlegt, hat Hermine damit nur recht!", sagte Harry und setzte sich gegenüber seiner beiden Freunde nieder.

„Vielen Dank, Harry", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken…"

In diesem Moment verstummte die Halle, da Dumbledore aufgestanden war. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler", begann er mit feierlicher Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich möchte euch ganz herzlich im neuen Schuljahr begrüssen. Beginnen wir nun mit dem traditionellen sprechenden Hut!"

Genau im selben Moment öffnete sich die Türe zur Eingangshalle und McGonalgall kam mit dem dreibeinigen Stuhl und dem Hut herein. Hinter ihr tapperten fröhlich die neuen Schüler her.

Sie stellte den Hut auf dem Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch auf den Boden, trat einen Schritt zurück und das alte, vergerbte Stück Stoff begann laut zu sprechen.

„Bevor ich mit meinem Lied beginne, möchte ich gerne etwas sagen", erklang seine Stimme im Saal. Harry horchte auf. Das war das erste mal, dass der Hut nicht nur etwas sang, sondern auch sonst etwas sprach. „Und das betrifft vor allem die neuen Schüler, die gleich von mir in die vier Häuser aufgeteilt werden. Aber auch ältere Schüler sollten trotzdem zuhören, da es nur gut für sie sein kann.

Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie viel Verstand du hast.

Es interessiert mich auch nicht, wie mutig oder listig du bist.

Und auch wenn die vier Häuser alle für eine Tugend stehen, so könntest du von mir aus auch ein Squib sein, und ich würde dich trotzdem nach meinem besten Gewissen einteilen.

Du brauchst kein Wissen, um ein guter Mensch zu werden, und das ist das Ziel dieser Schule.

Du brauchst keine Macht, um an dieses Ziel zu kommen.

Kein reines Blut.

Keine Schlauheit.

Keine Ambitionen.

Keine Bücher.

Du brauchst nicht mal Magie.

_Because…_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say  
But you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy _

There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do  
But you can learn how to be in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
Nowhere you can be  
That isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love (all together now)  
All you need is love (everybody)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need"

Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, brach die Halle in stürmischen Beifall aus.

„Groovy Song", sagte Ron, der so fest in die Hände klatschte, wie er konnte. „Geht so", antwortete Dean, der sich inzwischen neben Harry niedergelassen hatte. „Ich finde, es gibt bessere Lieder."

Nun folgte das Verteilen der neuen Kinder auf die Häuser.

Nachdem die letzte Neue eine Gryffindor geworden war, erhob sich Dumbledore abermals und sagte mit klar vernehmlicher Stimme: „Willkommen, Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle erholsame und schöne Ferien geniessen konntet, und hoffe, dass ihr euch dieses Jahr wieder genau so anstrengen werdet, wie all die Jahre zuvor!

Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich daran erinnern, dass der verboten Wald seinen Namen zu Recht trägt und dass es auch in diesem Jahr den Schülern untersagt ist, ihn zu betreten, es sei denn, in Begleitung eines Lehrers.

Nun denn, es verbleibt mir nur noch, einen guten Appetit zu wünschen!"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und auf den Tellern erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen. Alle Schüler stürzten sich sofort über das Essen.

Alle, ausser Hermine. „Ich weiss einfach nicht, ob das wirklich gesund ist", seufzend betrachtete sie einen Hähnchenflügel, der auf ihrem Teller war. „Ich meine, wer kann uns garantieren, dass dieses Huhn nicht voller Fett, Kalorien und Unglück steckt? Ich glaube kaum, dass das arme Tier ausgerechnet auf einem Teller mit Broccoli landen wollte."

„Aber Mine, jetzt ist es eh schon tot", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Da nützt alles Bedauern nichts mehr. Kannst du mir mal den mit Speck gespickten Kartoffelstock reichen?"

„Ron, du bist manchmal echt Rücksichtslos!", sagte Ginny, die auf der anderen Seite von Dean sass. „Da gebe ich Herm recht. Wir sind auch nur Tiere in einem gewissen Sinne und würden es sicher auch nicht schätzen, wenn wir einfach so von anderen, grösseren Tieren gefressen würden."

Schliesslich war das Festmahl beendet und Dumbledore stand an diesem Abend zum dritten Mal auf. „Geschätzte Schüler, nun, da wir gemästet wurden, schlage ich vor, wir gehen langsam mal ins Bett. Wir alle haben morgen wieder Unterricht und müssen wach sein!"

Hunderte von Stühlen kratzen über den Steinboden und die Schüler erhoben sich. Harry trat in Begleitung von Hermine, Ron und Neville aus der Halle. „Kommt ihr?", hörten sie Dean von der anderen Hallenhälfte her rufen, der dort mit allen anderen Gryffindors stand, die in die Keilerei verwickelt gewesen waren. Die vier gingen sofort auf die anderen zu.

„Ich habe eben McGonagall gesagt, was am Bahnhof passiert ist, und sie erwartet uns in fünf Minuten in ihrem Büro", erklärte der Schulsprecher ihnen, während sie eine Treppe emporstiegen.

Plötzlich blieb Neville in einem Gang stehen. „Was ist denn los?", Harry drehte sich irritiert zu dem Jungen um. „Trevor!", japste er leise. „Ich habe schon wieder Trevor verloren!"

„Neville", sagte Den nun eindringlich zu jenem, „wir haben jetzt nicht auch noch die Zeit, deine Kröte zu suchen! Wir werden von McGonagall erwartet!"

Genau in diesem Moment kam ein Mädchen mit einer Singsangstimme den Korridor entgegengewandelt. „Hat jemand mein Kualaverscheuchungsmittel gesehen?", fragte Luna Lovegood die Gruppe Gryffindors verträumt.

Ginny trat sofort hervor und sagte schnell zu ihr: „Luna, gut, dass ich dich treffe! Sag mal, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Luna der Rothaarigen. „Ich helfe gerne!"

„Kennst du Neville hier?", sie deutete auf jenen, „er vermisst seine Kröte. Würdest du sie für ihn Suchen?"

„Klar, mach ich. Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Sie ist grünbraun und hat einen gelben Streifen auf dem Rücken", antwortete Neville.

„Okay, komm heute Abend um acht Uhr zum Wandbild der einäugigen Hexe, dann gebe ich sie dir wieder, wenn ich sie gefunden habe! Tschüss zusammen!"

Und Luna verschwand, wie sie gekommen war, halb in Trance schwebend.

Die Gryffindors gingen weiter zu McGongalls Büro, klopften an und wurden sofort reingebeten. Im inneren warteten bereits die Slytherins. Böse Blicke wurden unter den beiden Häusern ausgetauscht.

„Da ich leider nicht genug Stühle in meinem Büro habe, müssen sie wohl stehen", sagte McGonagall. Sie kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und schritt direkt auf Dean zu. „Nun, Mr Thomas hat mich schon über den Vorfall informiert. Wieviel Geld wurde Ihnen den gestohlen, Ms Brown und Ms Patil?"

„365 Galeonen, 11 Sickel und 21 Knuts", antwortete Lavender.

„Aber das ist nicht halb so schlimm wie die Beleidigung, die sie Dean an den Kopf geworfen haben!", sagte Ginny energisch.

„Mr Thomas? Wie hat man Sie denn beleidigt?", fragte McGonagall interessiert. Anscheinend hatte das Dean bei seiner Erklärung grosszügig ausgelassen.

„Nun", sagte Dean leicht errötet, „man hat…. Meine Familie beleidigt."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!", mischte sich erstmals Pansy von den Slytherins ein.

„Ms Parkinson, bitte sprechen Sie nur, wenn Sie aufgefordert werden!", sagte die Professorin barsch. „Nun, Thomas? Wie hat man Sie beleidigt?"

Da Dean kein Wort herauszubringen schien, sprach Harry vollkommen gefühlskalt: „Sie haben ihm gesagt, dass er eine Birne wie Scheisse habe, und fragten ihn, ob er sich wohl für etwas besseres halte, nur weil er hier in die Schule dürfe."

„Mr Potter!", der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war inzwischen den Kiefer herunter gerutscht, „zügeln Sie Ihre Ausdrucksweise! Fünf Punkte Abzug von ihrem Punktestand!"

„Aber Professor", sagte Harry, „Sie wollten doch wissen, wie Dean beleidigt wurde!"

„Nun", McGonagalls Augen blitzten gefährlich über die quadratischen Brillengläser zu den Slytherins hinüber, „für eine solche bodenlose Beleidigung bekommen Sie 50 Punkte Abzug!"

„Aber – ", versuchte Blaise etwas zu sagen, doch wurde er sofort von einer lauter werdenden McGonagall unterbrochen. „Für jeden von Ihnen! Zudem werden Sie nächsten Montag Strafarbeiten verrichten!"

Die Professorin atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Überdies werden Sie das Geld an Ms Brown und Ms Patil zurückzahlen! Und zwar sofort!"

Umständlich nahm Goyle einen Geldbeutel aus seinem Umhang und gab ihn grummelnd Lavender.

„Nun denn", sagte McGonagall wieder freundlicher, „dann sehen wir uns alle am nächsten Montag um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

„Ähm, Professor?", fragte Lavender vorsichtig. „Sie haben eben gesagt, dass wir uns alle am nächsten Montag wiedersehen. Meinten Sie nicht eher nur die Slytherins?"

„Keineswegs, Ms Brown", antwortete die alte Hexe gleichgültig. „Sie haben ebenso ein unreifes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, wie Ihre Kollegen aus Slytherin. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mich falsch verstanden haben, Ms Brown."

Das hatte ein hämisches Grinsen bei den Slytherins zur Folge.

„Aber –", begann Ron gerade zu widersprechen, doch wurde er von der Hauslehrerin unterbrochen.

„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meiner Urteilsfähigkeit, Mr Weasley?"

Niemand traute sich, etwas zu sagen. „Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt am besten in Ihre Schlafräume."

Damit löste sich die Gemeinschaft auf und die Schüler traten aus dem Zimmer in den Gang.

„Das letzte Wort ist hier noch nicht gesprochen, Potter", zischte Malfoy zum Abschied dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.

Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum diskutierten sie über den Entscheid McGonagalls.

„Also, ich finde es gemein", empörte sich Ron. „Was haben wir eigentlich getan? Wir haben uns doch lediglich verteidigt."

„Dito", stimmten Lavender und Parvati zu.

„Oh Ron!", sagte Hermine etwas genervt, „das glaubst du ja selbst nicht. Schliesslich kam der erste Schlag von einem Gryffindor, genauer gesagt: von _dir_!"

„Ach Mist! Schon so spät", Neville blickte nervös auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich habe mich doch noch mit Luna bei der einäugigen Hexe verabredet!"

„Na gut", sagte Harry, „geh ruhig. Wir decken dich, für den Fall, dass ein Lehrer fragt, wo du seiest."

„Danke! Bis später!", sagte der dickliche Junge und nahm eine Treppe, die links hinunter führte.

Die restlichen gingen eine Weile weiter schweigend durch die Korridore, die zum Gryffindorturm führten.

„Sagt mal", unterbrach Dean schliesslich zögernd die Stille, „macht es euch eigentlich gar nichts aus, dass ich… na ja, ihr wisst schon… _schwarz _bin?"

„Nö, natürlich nicht." Harry schaute dem Schulsprecher direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich meine, erstens kann sich niemand seine Hautfarbe aussuchen, und zweitens gibt es wichtigere Dinge, als das Äussere."

„Genau", fügte Parvati dazu, „bei uns zählen nur die inneren Werte."

„Wir sind nicht so oberflächlich wie die Slytherins", sagte Seamus zustimmend, was von den anderen bejaht wurde.

„Danke! Ihr seid echte Freunde!", Dean war soeben ein gewaltiger Felsen vom Herzen gefallen.

„Weißt du Dean", sagte Ginny, „da wir schon dabei sind, möchte ich dich gerne was fragen."

„Was?", fragte der Vertrauensschüler.

„Stimmt es, was man sich über schwarze Typen so im Allgemeinen erzählt?"

„Wieso, was erzählt man denn so im Allgemeinen?", hackte Dean nach.

„Na, dass sie einen besonders Grossen haben!", sagte Ginny unschuldig.

Sie waren im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und setzten sich auf die Polstermöbel in der Nähe des Kamins.

Harry vergass, den Mund zu schliessen. Hatte er eben richtig gehört?

„GINNY!", schrie Ron entsetzt. Hermine musste ob der Reaktion ihres Freundes kichern. Ron war in solchen Angelegenheiten schon immer etwas verklemmt gewesen.

Dean liess Ron ausser acht und schien auf die Frage einzugehen. „Einen besonders grossen was?", fragte er ebenso unschuldig zurück.

„Na, was wohl", sagte Ginny ironisch, „einen so grossen IQ natürlich!"

Jetzt mussten auch Lavender und Parvati lachen.

„Komm einfach mal bei mir vorbei und finde es heraus!", flüsterte Dean Ginny zu, so dass ihn niemand hören konnte. Ginny errötete darauf ein bisschen.

Auf einmal wurde wie wild das Portrait aufgerissen und Neville kam vollkommen ausser Atem hereingesprungen.

„Oh mein Gott, Neville!", sagte Larvati entsetzt, „was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Neville wedelte ein Pergament in der Hand und sagte keuchend: „Da! Lest! Schnell!"

Danach kippte er ermüdet auf einem Sofa zusammen.

„Zeig mal her", sagte Harry und nahm das Pergament. Nachdem er es gelesen hatte, blieb ihm der Atem im Halse stecken. Hermine trat nun hinter ihn und fragte neugierig: „Was ist denn los, Harry?"

Harry gab ihr schweigend die Nachricht. Auf dem Pergament stand:

_Wenn ihr eure kleine Freundin samt Kröte wiederhaben wollt, kommt in die Kerker und bringt das Lösegeld von 365 Galeonen, 11 Sickel und 21 Knuts mit. Wenn nicht, wird den beiden Kröten Schreckliches geschehen. _

_Gez. D. Malfoy, stellvertretend für das gesamte Haus Slytherin_

* * *

So, das war es wieder einmal von mir! Bitte Revs hinterlassen!

Anmerkungen:

Tomoe-Nage und Tate-Shio-Gatame sind japanische Begriffe aus dem Judo. Der erste ist ein Wurf, bei dem der Werfer rücklings auf dem Boden liegt und den Geworfenen quasi über seinen Körper katapultiert. Der zweite ist ein sehr effektiver Festhalter, der, wenn man ihn richtig anwendet, durchaus würgen kann.

Wer sich an den rassistischen Worten Pansys stört, muss Folgendes bedenken: Diese Geschichte spielt in den späten 60ern, da war man halt in gewissen Kreisen noch nicht so tolerant. Und schon gar nicht, wenn man einen erzkonservativen Vater hat, wie Pansy. Wobei leider auch heute gewisse A denken, dass Weisse besser sind als Schwarze.

Ich bin äusserst tolerant, weil ich wie Seamus die Meinung vertrete, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, wie das äussere Erscheinungsbild eines Menschen ist. Ich hoffe, dass sich niemand durch dieses Kapitel verletzt fühlt…. Wenn es so ist, dann möchte ich mich bei demjenigen ganz fest entschuldigen.

Ja, und jetzt dürft ihr alle mal ein kleines, nettes Kommi hinterlassen!

Und auch wenn es ganz böse ist, macht es mir nix aus! Ich schätze Kritik ebenso wie Lob!


	4. No Hell bellow Us

Und hier das nächste Chap! Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

Disclamer: Die Rechte sind bei der ollen Rowling. Verdiene keinen müden Rappen damit. Der Textausschnitt stammt aus „Imagine" von John Lennon. Das Lied ist „Aquarius" aus dem Musical „Hair".

Review-Antworten:

Lilith: Wie schon gesagt, ich sehe deine Revs garantiert nicht als Beleidigung oder so an. knuddel Ich finde es gut, dass du auch Kritik schreibst. Das macht dich sympathisch. Wie gesagt, den archetypischen Zustand der Hippiekultur will ich zuerst entwickeln... das wird wohl noch ein paar Kapis in Anspruch nehmen ;) Aber danach gehts garantiert rund... hr, hr, hr... schon was im Kopf hab

Canablyz: WIllkommen beim Bund Ödarischer Kommi-Schreiber! Keks geb Danke für dein nettes Rev!

Babsel: Also, ich garnatiere dir, dass es späet noch viel fieser wird... fg auch Keks anbiet

Viper: Jahhhh... Draco ist kuhl... respektive: groovie... g sabber

Imagine, there's no heaven

Der Kerker der Slytherins war dunkel und kalt, wie die meisten seiner Bewohner. Er bestand aus einem Labyrinth von unzähligen Gängen, die von Fackeln nur schwach beleuchtet wurden. Überall an den Wänden hingen als Schmuck alte Folterinstrumente, Ausgestopfte Tierköpfe oder Reliefs mit Abbildungen, bevorzugt von Schlangen, aber auch von irgendwelchen Höllen, Todesszenarien, oder auch dem Fegfeuer.

Und durch diese unzähligen Gänge eilte ein junger, blonder Mann mit sturmgrauen Augen. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Noch vor zehn Minuten hatte er tiefschlafend in seinem Bett gelegen, bevor Pansy in das Zimmer gestürmt war und ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Draco grummelte. Dabei hatte er einen so schönen Traum gehabt.

Leider konnte er sich nachher nur noch an zwei grüne, im Sternenhimmel glitzernde Augen erinnern… und er war so wunderschön gewesen, dieser Traum… so befreiend… irgendwie… Scheiss Pansy.

Dracos Schatten wurde vom geisterhaften Licht der Fackeln unheimlich verzerrt an die Steinwände geworfen. Schliesslich kam er an seinem Zielort an, einer schweren Holztüre am Ende eines Ganges, die keine Türfalle besass.

„_I hope some day you'll join us and the world will be as one_", zischte er unwirsch das Passwort. An der Tür erschien ein Griff, Draco drehte ihn um und die Tür öffnete sich von selbst.

Im Innern erwarteten ihn Crabbe und Nott.

„Und?", fragte der Blonde, „wie geht's ihr?"

„Im Moment noch zu gut!", antwortete Nott mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Crabbe trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Luna Lovegood frei, die gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sass.

„Malfoy", sagte Nott. „Können wir uns nicht ein bisschen mit ihr… amüsieren?"

„Vergiss es, Nott", Malfoy stach mit seinem Blick beinahe dem anderen die Augen aus, „sie ist eine Geisel und wird von niemandem berührt. Und im Übrigen werdet ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet. Viele Grüsse von Parkinson."

Crabbe fesselte die Geisel zusätzlich noch mit einem Fluch und verliess dann mit den anderen beiden den Kerker.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sassen schon sämtliche Slytherins der höheren Klassen um eine lange Tafel herum.

Draco liess sich am Kopf des Tisches zwischen Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini nieder.

Die Slytherins waren besser organisiert, als mancher Gryffindor vermutet hätte. Schon seit Draco in die zweite Klasse ging, kam ihm die Idee, dem Haus eine neue Regierung zu verschaffen, um die Streiche gegen die Gryffindors besser koordinieren zu können. Doch erst vor einem Jahr war es ihm gelungen, seinen Plan auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

Er hatte dem Haus klare Strukturen gegeben: Zunächst bestand die Regierung des Hauses aus einer grossen Versammlung, nämlich den Schülern der obersten zwei Klassen. Diese Versammlung diskutierte über neue Pläne und stimmte darüber ab.

Des Weitren gab es ein Triumphirat, das dieses Jahr aus Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy bestand.

Pansy Parkinson bekleidete das Amt des Vorsitzenden, das hiess, sie war dafür zuständig, dass im innern Slytherins alles rund lief und leitete die Sitzung. Im Hause Slytherin war sie die höchste Instanz.

Blaise Zabini war Schatzmeister und Sekretär. Er schrieb das Protokoll der Sitzungen.

Beide waren jetzt schon im zweiten Jahr im Amt und mussten sich wiederwählen lassen.

Doch das wohl wichtigste Amt hatte Malfoy inne. Er war die Vertretung Slytherins gegen aussen und war dafür zuständig, dass die Entscheidungen der Versammlung durchgeführt wurden. Sein Amt war deshalb so wichtig, weil er nicht wie die anderen beiden demokratisch gewählt worden war, sondern, weil es automatisch an den Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler des Hauses ging.

Das hatte den einfachen Grund, dass dieser auch gegenüber den anderen Häusern und den Lehrern am meisten Macht hatte.

Schliesslich erhob sich Pansy und begann mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen: „Liebe Mitglieder der grossen Versammlung, viele von euch werden sich sicher fragen, wieso wir so kurzfristig eine Sitzung einberufen haben. Wie ihr sicher schon wisst, haben wir Luna Lovegood in unserer Gewallt."

Einiges Murmeln erklang, doch unterbrach Pansy es und fuhr weiter, „ich weiss, dass es normalerweise nicht unsere Art ist, Geiseln zu nehmen. Allerdings umgehen wir so eine grosse Demütigung. Ihr wisst ja, was auf dem Bahnsteig geschehen ist."

Alle nickten murmelnd.

„Aber wieso lassen wir ihnen das Geld nicht einfach?", fragte Crabbe arglos.

Mit diesen Worten löste er in etwa die gleichen Reaktionen aus, wie auf dem Peron. Einige Schüler rauften sich die Haare, andere schlugen ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.

Malfoy atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann: „Crabbe."

„Ja?", antwortete der grosse Slytherin.

„Wie. Oft. Muss. Ich. Dir. Das. Noch. Erklären!", Draco schien sich zu konzentrieren.

„Was erklären?"

„Also, wer will es ihm beibringen?", Draco schaute in die Runde.

„Ich übernehme das mal", sagte Blaise.

„Also, Crabbe", sagte er überdeutlich zu dem Gorilla, der nur dumm aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Wir alle aus diesem Haus stammen aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Hast du verstanden?"

Crabbe nickte nur und guckte blöde.

„Wir sind in der Gesellschaft ganz oben. Wir haben die Macht. Weißt du auch wieso?", Blaise war jetzt zu Crabbe gegangen und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Weil… weil die anderen uns für etwas Besseres halten?", sagte der dicke vorsichtig.

Blaise schaute zu den anderen. „Mensch, er hat es beinahe begriffen!"

Viele klatschten nun und nickten anerkennend.

„Also, Crabbe", sagte nun Blaise eindringlich und überdeutlich. „Was ist aber der Hacken an der Sache?"

Alle Blicke waren auf die beiden gerichtet.

„Ha-, Hacken?", stammelte Crabbe. Seine Stimme wurde immer wie höher. „Da muss man doch keine Kleider aufhängen, da braucht es doch keinen Hacken!"

Allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen. Milicet griff sich wieder an die Stirne und versuchte sich in Trance zu versetzte, Pansy riss sich die Harre aus und fragte sich immer wieder: „Wie dämlich kann eigentlich ein Mensch sein?"

Blaise atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann fuhr er weiter: „Der Hacken ist in diesem Falle eigentlich als Metapher gedacht…"

„Wo gibt es Mettwurst?", sagte Crabbe wieder mit etwas mehr Leben in der Stimme.

Blaise überging einfach das zuletzt gesagte und fuhr nun energisch weiter: „Crabbe! WIR. SIND. NUR. SO .LANGE. AN. DER. MACHT. WIE. DIE. ANDEREN. DENKEN. DASS. WIR ETWAS. BESSERES. SIND!"

Er nahm nun Crabbe am Schlafittchen und fauchte ihm direkt ins Gesicht: „Sobald die anderen Merken, dass sie in der Überzahl sind, werden sie uns besiegen! Und DANN können wir uns unseren Lebensstandart abschminken! Vor allem auf die Gryffindors müssen wir aufpassen! Verstanden?"

Crabbe nickte verängstigt. Blaise liess von ihm ab und ging wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Abermals erhob sich Pansy und sprach: „Nun, wie uns Blaise allen verdeutlicht hat, geht es hier um das Prinzip! Und zudem sind es _Gryffindors_! Die können ja nichts anderes erwarten! Sie sind schuld, dass wir jetzt schon seit über fünf Jahren den Hauspokal nicht mehr gewonnen haben! Dazu kommt noch der Quidditch-Pokal! Ich denke, dass sind genügend Gründe."

Pansy räusperte sich kurz. „Somit wäre die Sitzung vertagt. Ich löse die Gesellschaft jetzt auf."

Alle gingen in ihre Zimmer oder sonst wo hin. Draco ging schnurstracks in sein schlafgemach. Vielleicht kamen ja die Träume wieder…

Keiner bemerkte, dass der Eingang zu den Kerkern wie durch Geisterhand geöffnet und nach ein paar Sekunden wieder geschlossen wurde.

Im Gryffindorturm war inzwischen Ruhe eingekehrt. Alle hatten sich schlafen gelegt, alle, bis auf ein paar Siebtklässler. Lavender und Parvati waren dabei, sich gegenseitig farbiges Garn in die Haare zu flechten. Neville las ein Buch mit dem Titel _Nutzpflanzen mit halluzinierender Wirkung im Garten Europas _und Ginny spielte mit Dean eine Runde _Snap exploded_, wobei die beiden sich immer wieder vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen und nur mit Mühe nicht kichern mussten. Seamus hatte Ron auf eine ziemlich aussichtslose Partie Schach herausgefordert und Hermine schaute den beiden zu, wie sie sich dem Spiel hingaben.

„Mist", murmelte Seamus angespannt. Er hatte soeben seinen zweiten Turm opfern müssen.

Genau in jenem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait, jedoch stand niemand dahinter. Leise Schritte erklangen und das Portrait schloss sich wieder. Alle schauten auf, obwohl nichts zu sehen war. Schliesslich erhob sich Hermine aus ihrem Stuhl, ging ein paar Schritte auf das Portraitloch zu und sagte: „Mensch, das hat ja lange gedauert!"

„Sie haben sie wirklich! Ich habe es gesehen", sagte Harry, streifte den Tarnumhang ab und schüttelte sein langes, braunschwarzes Haar.

„Und? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Neville fieberhaft. Er war, nachdem er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war, eine Zeit lang unter Schock gestanden. Danach hatte er erzählt, dass er beim Wandbild der einäugigen Hexe nur diese Nachricht gefunden hatte, in der stand, dass die Slytherins Luna hatten.

Danach war Harry unter dem Tarnumhang aufgebrochen, um die Situation zu überprüfen.

„Ich bin Malfoy gefolgt", erzählte Harry nun den übrigen. „Sie haben Luna an einen Stuhl magisch gefesselt, so, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann."

„Und weiter?", fragte Hermine, die an seinen Lippen hing.

„Nichts weiter. Ich habe beobachtet, wie sie sich beraten haben", sagte Harry, „sie wollen an ihrer Forderung festhalten."

„Diese Kanalratten", Dean knirschte die Zähne, „wenn sie zumindest nur einen Gryffindor angegriffen hätten!"

„Genau!", stimmte Seamus zu, „sie ziehen andere Häuser auch in die Angelegenheit rein!"

„Also gut!", Ginny huschte auf den Boden und setzte sich in den Lotussitz, „Kriegsrat!"

Die Übrigen taten es ihr gleich und setzten sich in einen Kreis.

„Also", sagte Harry in die Runde, „unsere Lage sieht so aus: Luna ist in einem der hinteren Kerker. Wir haben das Passwort, allerdings wird es uns wohl kaum gelingen, sie wegzubringen. Sie wird immer bewacht."

„Wieso nicht?", warf Seamus ein, „wir haben eine Tarnumhang."

„Ja", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Meinst du etwa, den Slytherins fiele es nicht auf, wenn einfach so eine Geisel verschwindet?"

„Stimmt", sagte Dean, „so können wir sie auf keinen Fall befreien. Von wem wird sie denn bewacht?"

„Als ich dort war, hielten Nott und Crabbe Wache", Harry sah auf.

„Also nicht die Hellsten", sagte Ginny.

„Aber wahrscheinlich werden die Wachen immer wieder abgelöst. Auf die Intelligenz der Wache darfst du nicht gehen, Ginny", wandte Harry nüchtern ein.

„Genau, Ginny", sagte Seamus mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen, „nicht alle Menschen haben einen so berechenbaren IQ, wie dein Dean!"

Alle mussten lachen, bis auf eine Rothaarige und einen Schulsprecher.

„Seamus?", fragte darauf Dean verdächtig ruhig.

„Ja, oh mein weiser Häuptling?", antwortete dieser mit einer eben solchen Ruhe.

„Ist, dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich dir als Schulsprecher Punkte abziehen kann?"

„Hör auf, Dean", Ron hob die Hand. „Ich will keinen zweiten Percy in meiner Familie."

„Also", sagte Hermine, die es angebracht hielt, das Thema zu wechseln. „Im Endeffekt können wir sagen, dass wir wohl oder übel nur einen Weg haben, um gegen die Slytherins etwas auszurichten."

„Wir stürmen ihre Kerker und vierteilen alle, die wir sehen?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Na ja", sagte Neville, „ich glaube ich weiss, auf was du hinaus willst, Hermine."

„Was denkst du, Neville?", fragte Hermine.

„Verhandeln", sagte der dickliche Junge nur.

„WIR sollen mit den SCHLANGEN verhandeln?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ron sei ein bisschen leiser", ermahnte ihn Dean vorwurfsvoll. „Es gibt Leute, die jetzt schon schlafen!"

„Ich glaube, Neville und Hermine haben Recht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Mit Malfoy kann man wahrscheinlich sogar normal sprechen."

Alle schauten ihn entgeistert an. „Was ist?", fragte Harry schliesslich. „Ich meine doch nur, dass Malfoy mindestens weiss, was er sagt. Im Gegensatz zu Parkinson zum Beispiel."

„Ach so… Für einen Moment habe ich schon gedacht, du hättest die Seiten gewechselt", sagte Seamus entschuldigend.

Sie besprachen noch eine Weile weiter, was sie genau sagen wollten, falls es zu einer Verhandlung käme. Schliesslich gaben sich alle mit diesem Plan zu Frieden. Kurz, bevor alle ins Bett gingen, wurde eine Eule mit folgender Nachricht nach Slytherin geschickt:

_Schickt Unterhändler von euch Morgen um 17:00 Uhr nach dem Wahrsageunterricht ins Pokalzimmer. Wir erwarten euch dort für Verhandlungen._

_Gez. H. Potter, im Namen des gesamten Haus Gryffindors_

Müde stieg Harry die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Als er vor seinem Bett ankam, zog er sich gähnend aus und schlüpfte in seine dunkelgrünen Boxershorts, die ihm als Pyjama diente.

Er schlüpfte unter die Decke und wollte gerade einschlafen, als er eine Stimme aus dem Nachbarbett hörte.

„Harry?"

„Was ist denn, Ron?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich noch keine Freundin?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung; ist mir halt nur mal so eingefallen", murmelte Ron. „Aber sag jetzt! Wieso?"

„Weiss nicht", antwortete Harry geheimnisvoll. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt noch über sein Liebesleben zu diskutieren. „Können wir nicht morgen darüber sprechen?"

„Okay."

Eine Zeit lang herrschte tiefe Stille. „Harry?"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", Harry öffnete genervt die Augen.

„Heute _ist_ morgen!"

Harry beschloss darauf, den Rothaarigen zu ignorieren und schloss die Augen. Langsam glitt er in einen Traum.

Harry schlief in seinem Himmelbett. Der Wind strich sanft durch die Vorhänge. Plötzlich wurde er durch eine glasklare Stimme geweckt. „Wach auf, kleiner Mensch", sagte sie Melodisch, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Sie Stimme faszinierte den Gryffindor ungemein. Sie schien aus der Nähe zu kommen, klang aber in ihrer Eigenart gleichzeitig so, als dringe sie aus einer entfernten Galaxie zu ihm hin.

„Ja, ich höre dich!", antwortete er wie in Trance. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah über sich den Baldachin in leuchtenden Farben gehüllt. Ein türkisfarbener Drache schlängelte sich quer darüber. Er wurde von den schönsten Farben, die Harry je gesehen hatte, umgeben. Ein sattes Grün ging mit einem purpurnen Rot Hand in Hand. Gelb verfloss sich in das tiefste Blau, dass sich Harr vorstellen konnte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry. Er konnte seine eigene Stimme nur schwach hören.

„_Ich bin alles und nichts._

_Die Mitte des Lebens._

_Des Nehmens und Gebens._

_Der Glanz des Lichts._

Und ich bin auf der Suche nach dir. Willst du mir folgen?"

Ohne gross zu überlegen sagte Harry einfach: „Ja!"

Und wie durch Zauberhand merkte er, wie er immer leichter wurde. Er spürte die Matratze unter sich fast nicht mehr.

„Ich… ich fliege!", sagte er erstaunt, als er langsam immer höher schwebte, bis er etwa einen Meter über dem Bett zum Stillstand kam.

Die Glasstimme lächelte leise. „Gut bemerkt, Harry."

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Ich weiss alles", war die einfache Antwort. „Nun komm!"

Und ohne Vorwarnung wurde ein Fenster des Schlafsaales aufgerissen und Harry entschwebte hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts'. Die Sonne schien warm über die endlos erscheinenden Ländereien. Orange Bäume setzten sich vom tiefvioletten Himmel ab wie traumhaft süsse Zuckerwatte in einer Schneelandschaft. Grelle Cellophanblumen überragten die tiefgrünen Wiesen. Am Horizont konnte man blaue Berge erkennen. Alles glitzerte und war von einer solchen Farbenpracht, wie sie wohl noch nie ein lebendes Wesen zu sehen bekam.

Harry vergass vor Erstaunen zu atmen. „Schön", hauchte er leise.

„Das, Harry", sang die zärtliche Stimme, „könnte die Zukunft sein."

„Unglaublich", antwortete Harry.

„Ja. Aber es ist an dir, lieber Harry, dieses götterhafte Werk zu vollenden."

„Was-, was muss ich tun?", Harry schaute hinüber zum verbotenen Wald und sah, wie ein Fuchs mit einem Hasen friedlich in einer Lichtung sass. Das konnte nur das Paradies sein.

„Horche genau meinen Worten:

_Das Glück liegt verborgen,_

_hinter klaren Kaleidoskopseen. _

_Mach dir nicht Sorgen,_

_lass es geschehen._

_Du musst dich überwinden,_

_deine wahren Gefühle eingestehen._

_Du musst dich selbst finden,_

_Lass dich in ihnen gehen._

_Dein Glück liegt verborgen,_

_aber nicht in dir._

_Du findest es nicht hinter eigenen Pforten,_

_sondern in einem Menschen deiner Begehr._

_Er ist nah und doch so fern,_

_er scheint zu sein dein Feind._

_Er ist hell, wie ein Abendstern,_

_und trotz allem ist er dein Freund._

_Er besticht durch seine Kühle,_

_doch ist das bloss Schein._

_Verleugne nicht deine Gefühle,_

_und du wirst glücklich sein."_

Harry war sprachlos. Was sollten diese Reime bedeuten? „Hallo? Stimme?"

„Harry, meine Zeit läuft ab. Ich muss jetzt gehen", der Singsang wurde immer undeutlicher.

„Was willst du mit diesem Gedicht sagen?", fragte Harry nun lauter. Er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war.

„Du musst wieder zurück, man wartet auf dich!"

„Warte!", Harry merkte, wie er wieder schwerer wurde.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben. Lebe wohl, kleiner Harry!", die Stimme war jetzt nur noch flüsternd zu vernehmen.

Langsam merkte er, wie seine Umgebung immer wie dichter wurde. „Bitte, bleib!"

„Ich – kann – nicht!" war das letzte, was Harry hören konnte.

Schweissgebadet wachte Harry in seinem Bett auf.

Der nächste Tag floss nur zähflüssig dahin. Harry machte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über seinen Traum. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern, aber er hatte bei ihm ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl ausgelöst. Wenn er nur noch wüsste, was er geträumt hatte.

Der Gryffindor war so in Gedanken, dass in Verwandlungen es nicht einmal schaffte, eine Schere in einen Krebs zu verwandeln, was seinem Haus einen Punkteabzug einbrachte.

„Harry, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so unkonzentriert", sagte Hermine in der Mittagspause zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich weiss auch nicht", murmelte er, während er lustlos in seinen Fleischvögeln herumstocherte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ginny, die sich gerade neben Hermine hinsetzen wollte.

„Harry isst nicht mehr, sagt nichts mehr und er hat heute einen einfachen Verwandlungszauber verpatzt"; rekapitulierte Hermine für Ginny Harrys Morgen.

„Ist er verliebt?", fragte Ginny unverblümt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte Harry resigniert.

„Na gut, dann anders", Ginny schöpfte sich etwas mit Schicken verfeinerten Bohneneintopf, „in wen bist du verknallt?"

„Aber ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass –"

„Hallo zusammen!", Dean kam gerade in die Halle und setzte sich neben Rons kleine Schwester, „um was geht's?"

„Harry benimmt sich heute eigenartig", erklärte Hermine und bemühte sich, die Schinkenwürfelchen aus dem Eintopf zu entfernen. „Wieso können die nicht mal was Vegetarisches kochen?", schliesslich gab sie genervt auf und schon den Eintopf beiseite.

„Ach? Ist er verliebt?", fragte Dean interessiert. Hermine und Ginny begannen loszuwiehern.

„Ich bin nicht verliebt!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

„Okay, ich bin flexibel", sagte Dean mit aller Ruhe. „In wen bist du denn NICHT verliebt?"

„Wer ist verknallt?", das war Seamus, der sich mit Ron neben Hermine nieder liess.

„Harry", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht verliebt!", langsam fand Harry dieses Gespräch nicht mehr lustig. Dennoch weckte die Idee, dass er verliebt sei, Gedanken in ihm. War er vielleicht verliebt, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte?

Jedoch viel ihm auf die Schnelle kein Mädchen ein, in das er verliebt sein könnte. Hermine hatte Ron, Ginny schien in Dean verschossen zu sein (auch wenn sie es wohl kaum zugeben würde), Lavender und Parvati waren ihm zu… zu… zu esoterisch. Vielleicht Cho? Er sah zu den Ravenclaw hinüber. Dort sah er sie lachend neben einem anderen Jungen sitzen, der einen Arm um sie schlang. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Komischerweise kam nicht einmal Eifersucht in Harry auf. Es liess ihn schlicht kalt. Cho kam also auch nicht in Frage. Einen Moment überlegte er sich sogar, ob er vielleicht in Pansy verknallt war, doch verwarf er den Gedanken schnell wieder. Er wollte nicht eine Bulldogge als Freundin. (Gut, wenn man vielleicht eine Tüte über den Kopf…)

Harry machte sich langsam Sorgen. Allmählich gingen ihm die Frauen auf Hogwarts aus. Okay, da gab es noch McGonagall… Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht die Maulende Myrte? Harry musste grinsen. So verzweifelt war er auch wieder nicht.

„Harry, kommst du?", der Grünäugige sah auf und merkte, dass alle um ihn schon aufgestanden waren. „Ja, ich komme", antwortete er Hermine und packte schnell seine Schulmappe und folgte ihr.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Ron die zwei, während sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

„Also, _ich _habe alte Runen. Und ich glaube, ihr habt Wahrsagen", antwortete Hermine.

„Mist", sagte Ron.

„Okay; wir sehen uns nachher ja eh noch im Pokalzimmer", sagte Harry zu Rons Freundin.

Sie trennten sich und Harry und Ron stiegen die vielen Treppen zum Wahrsageturm hinauf.

Sie kletterten die Leiter in das Turmzimmer hinauf. „Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich", sagte eine rauchige Stimme.

Harry liess sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Er hoffte bloss, dass der Unterricht bald vorbei war.

„Wir werden heute Stoff aus der ersten Klasse repetieren", sagte Professor Trelawney und trat aus dem Schatten des Zimmers. „Sie werden sich gegenseitig ein Sternenhoroskop erstellen. Sie erinnern sich noch sicher genau daran, wie man das macht."

„Ja, weil wir ja in Wahrsagen nichts besseres zu tun haben, als aufzupassen", Ron grinste.

„Nun, falls doch noch Unklarheiten herrschen sollten, finden Sie eine Anleitung in ihrem Buch auf der Seite 182", fuhr die Lehrerin weiter. „Bitte suchen Sie sich einen Partner."

Trelawney verteilte grosse Bögen, in denen sie Planeten und Monde in die richtigen Felder, „Häuser" genannt, eintragen sollten.

Harry arbeitete natürlich mit Ron zusammen.

„Sag mal", sagte Ron, „was bedeutet es, wenn der Mond im siebten Haus ist?"

„Kommt drauf an", antwortete Harry, der sein Buch zu Rate zog. „Ist Jupiter auch noch auch noch in einer speziellen Konstellation mit Mars?"

„Genau!", antwortete Ron. „Was heisst das jetzt für mich?"

„Na ja", antwortete Harry, „hier steht was:

_When the Moon is in the Seventh House_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

_Then peace will guide the planets_

_And love will steer the stars_

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius_

_The Age of Aquarius_

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

_Harmony and understanding_

_Sympathy and trust abounding_

_No more falsehoods or derisions_

_Golden living dreams of visions_

_Mystic crystal revelation_

_Are the mind's true liberation_

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

_When the Moon is in the Seventh House_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

_Then peace will guide the planets_

_And love will steer the stars_

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius_

_The Age of Aquarius_

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!"_

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, schaute Ron ihn erstaunt an. „Boa, du kannst ja singen!"

„Findest du?", Harry wurde ganz rot.

„Ja! Du solltest in einer Band singen! Kannst du das wiederholen?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Sorry, Ron", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Das war eine spontane Aktion, vollkommen ohne Absicht."

„Und was bedeutet das für mein Horoskop?", fragte Ron flüsternd.

„Dass du Wassermann als Tierkreiszeichen bist, natürlich!", sagte Harry ruhig.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass Neville es tatsächlich fertig brachte, die Karte in Brand zu stecken.

„Auf die nächste Stunde lesen Sie bitte noch mal das Kapitel über Horoskope", sagte Trelawney am Ende der Stunde und entliess sie in die Freiheit.

Als Ron und Harry die Leiter hinunterstiegen, wartete auf dem Vorplatz zum Turm schon Hermine auf sie. „Kommt schon", sagte sie. „Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät ins Pokalzimmer.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Raum sprachen sie kein Wort. Neville zitterte. Dean war so bleich, wie es für ihn möglich war. Seamus und Ron versuchten, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben. Ginny war nicht da, weil sie noch Schule hatte. Lavender und Parvati fummelten sich immer wieder nervös in den Haaren herum und rückten ihre Blumen, die sie darin trugen, zurecht. Nur Harry ging unbeeindruckt die Gänge zum Pokalzimmer entlang. Er war zur Einsicht gekommen, dass es ja doch nichts brächte, wenn er sich aufregen würde.

Im Pokalzimmer warteten bereits die Slytherins, als die Gryffindors eintraten. Sie hatten Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle und Draco Malfoy geschickt. Wieso allerdings die beiden Gorillas dabei waren, war für Harry ein Rätsel: Er hatte sie noch nie etwas halbwegs Kluges sagen gehört.

„Also", begann Malfoy zu sprechen, „ihr wollt verhandeln. Dann macht eure Vorschläge. Allerdings können wir nicht garantieren, dass wir sie annehmen."

„Gut", sagte Harry so gefühllos wie möglich. „Wir möchten, dass ihr Luna frei gebt. Sie hat euch nichts getan und trägt keine Schuld. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Da haben Ravenclaws nichts verloren."

„Träum weiter, Potter", sagte der Blonde. Seine beiden Leibwächter knackten böse mit den Händen.

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Macht einen Gegenvorschlag."

„Wir geben euch den dämlichen Breitmaulfrosch und – ", begann Zabini.

„Es ist eine Kreuzkröte! Aus der Familie der Froschlurchen!", Neville hatte die Augen verengt.

„Ja, die könnt ihr von mir aus auch noch haben", fügte Zabini dazu. „Also, wir geben euch die beiden und ihr müsst nichts zahlen."

„Und der Hacken?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr verliert das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison", Zabini grinste nun hämisch.

„Vergiss es!", sagte Ron sofort.

„Anderer Vorschlag", Harry riskierte nun alles. „Wir tauschen die Geisel gegen eine andere aus."

„Gut, wenn du jemanden findest, der das freiwillig mitmacht…", Malfoy blickte den Gryffindor an.

„Haben wir", fuhr Harry weiter. „Mich."

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Erstaunen und Schweigen. Malfoy hatte den Blickkontakt immer noch nicht abgebrochen.

„Harry, mach keinen Scheiss!", sagte Hermine besogt.

„Schon gut, Hermine", antwortete Harry.

„Meint ihr tatsächlich, wir nehmen das einfach so hin?", Zabini schaltete sich wieder ein.

„Nein, warte, Zabini", sagte Malfoy zu seinem Kollegen. Dann wandte er sich an die Gryffindors. „Okay, wir gehen auf euer Angebot ein. Kommt mit."

Malfoy drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer in den Gang, hinab in die Kerker. Die Gryffindors folgten dem Blonden, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Schliesslich kamen sie vor einer Wand zum stehen.Malfoy drehte sch wieder zu den anderen um. „Potter, komm!"

„Zuerst Luna", antwortete Potter zischend.

„Gut; Crabbe, Goyle? Bewacht ihn"; Malfoy zischte das Passwort, so dass es keiner hören konnte. Die Mauer verschwand und ein Durchgang kam zum Vorschein. Draco verschwand darin. Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam er wieder, Luna vor sich hinschiebend.

„Da habt ihr sie", sagte er barsch und schob das Mädchen hinaus. „Führt ihn herein", wies er seinen beiden Leibwächtern an. Diese packten grunzend Harry an den Oberarmen und zogen ihn hinein. Die Mauer schloss sich wieder und die restlichen Gryffindors standen stumm da.

So, das war das neue Chap! Ich hofe, es hat euch gefallen! Hinterlasst doch ein Review.


	5. Oh, don't it hurt?

Und das ist der nächste Streich. Hoffe, es gefällt… es passiert mit Harry jetzt nicht DAS, was ihr denkt! Genau: Es kommt nämlich Lemon vor, also Sex, und ihr habt bloss wieder daran gedacht, dass Harry und Draco über Gott und die Welt sprechen!

Das war jetzt natürlich nur ein Scherz, keine Angst! Ich würde doch meine Leser nie für dumm verkaufen! Sie sprechen tatsächlich nur über Gott und die Welt…

sich vor den Leser versteck, die mit Quietscheentchen nach mir werfen

Na gut…. Kompromiss: Machen wir, dass sie zwar über Gott und die Welt sprechen, dafür gibt es eine erotische Spannung, ok?

Disc: Alles Rowling. Nix meins. Kein Geld. Der Song „Silence is golden" gehört dieses Mal den Tremoleos. Ich habe nach einem passenderen Song gesucht aus dieser Zeit, aber nix gefunden….. snief

Die traditionellen, lustigen Rev-Antworten für meine geschätzten Leserinnen und Leser:

CitySweeper: Jahh... danke für dien liebes Rev! Willkommenskeks anbiet Die Lieder wurden selbstverständlcih extra eingebaut... DIe Hippiekultur besteht, denke ich, vor allem aus deren Musik. Und die Wahrsagestunde gabs sowieso nur wegen dem Lied fg. Ob Harry vor dem ins Bett gehen was geraucht hat, steht offen. Vorstellen kann ich es mir aber nur schlecht... Solche Revs wie deine sind klasse! Danke!

blub: Also DAS plant Draco sicher nicht... aber lies selbst! g

Lilith: Also, über den Glauben habe ich mir so nix gedacht. Aber du bist die Erste, die den sanften WInk mit dem Fegfeuer halbwegs verstanden hat: Ich habe ja im Titel Imagine von John Lennon gebraucht, und dort heisst es: "No hell bellow us". Damit sind selbstverständlich die Kerkerräume der Slyths gemeint g (Irgendwie müsen ja dann mal Harry und Draco auch zusammenkommen... smile). Deshalb ist das Fegfeuer rein ironisch zu verstehen. Gratulation zu deiner Entdeckung! keks geb und hand schüttel

Ach ja, in diesem Kapitel kommt nochmal so was Theologisches vor... lass dich überraschen.

Die neue Lehrerin

Harry wurde an beiden Händen von Crabbe und Goyle in einen ersten Kerkerraum geführt, der gleich hinter dem geheimen Eingang zu den Slytherinkerkern lag. Draco drehte sich zu dem Braunhaarigen um und sah ihn durch seine rosa Sonnenbrille mit scharfem Blick an.

„Zauberstab und Tüte", wies er seine beiden übergrossen Schatten an. Diese wussten sofort, was zu tun war und zogen über Harrys Kopf einen schwarzen Sack und rissen ihm den Zauberstab weg. Harry erschrak leicht. Er war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen. „Warum das denn?", fragte er leicht verdattert durch die Stoffschicht. „Willst du verhindern, dass ich den Rückweg finde und so abhauen könnte?"

„Nur nebensächlich", antwortete Draco von oben herab, „wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich so gelassen, dein Gestrüpp von Haaren hätte schon für das Nötige gesorgt. Aber ich denke, nicht jeder hier in Slytherin muss deine hässliche Visage zu Gesicht bekommen."

Harry spürte, wie er an den Händen nach vorne gestossen wurde und musste wohl oder übel mitgehen. Er versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, den sie gingen. Zehn Schritte nach vorne…. Dann bogen sie wohl ab…. Etwa 15 nach links…. Dann wieder rechts…. Schliesslich hörte er ein Murmeln, dann das Knarren einer alten Türe und er wurde unsanft über die Schwelle gestossen. Die Türe wurde wieder zugestossen und Harry von seiner Kapuze befreit. Erleichtert saugte er die Frische Luft ein, die nun wieder an seine Nase drang.

Er sah sich um. Innerlich musste er leicht lächeln, denn er war im selben Raum, in dem auch Luna gefangen gewesen war. Offensichtlich waren seine Wächter mit ihm einen Umweg gegangen, denn er hatte den Weg kürzer in Erinnerung, den er damals unter dem Tarnumhang zurückgelegt hatte.

Allerdings war der Stuhl verschwunden. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wieso.

„Goyle, Crabbe", sagte er den beiden Godzillas, „ich übernehme die erste Wache. Ihr könnt gehen."

Die beiden nickten und gingen nacheinander aus der Tür. Goyle reichte Harrys Zauberstab an Draco weiter und ging.

„Na gut, Potter", zischte der Slytherin. „Versuche erst gar nicht zu fliehen. Die Kerker sind weitläufig, und die Türe lässt sich nur mit Passwort öffnen"; er trat ein paar Schritte auf den Gryffindor zu und funkelte ihm mit seinen violett verfälschten Augen entgegen. „Verstanden?"

„Schon gut, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry rocken. „Ich bin mir so ziemlich bewusst, dass ich hier nicht einfach so freikomme."

„Dann ist ja gut", antwortete Malfoy barsch. Es herrschte Schweigen. Die beiden Erzrivalen starrten sich gegenseitig an. Schliesslich unterbrach Harry die Stille. „Sag mal, Malfoy", sagte er ruhig, „wieso macht ihr das eigentlich?"

„Was?", fragte Malfoy zurück.

„Na, immer Streit beginnen, immer alle beleidigen und so. Wieso habt ihr zum Beispiel Dean angegriffen?"

„Wir beleidigen niemanden!", gab der Blonde zurück. „Wir sind nur ehrlich und halten an guten Werten fest", er grinste gemein.

„Malfoy, das glaubst du ja selbst nicht", Harry schaute dem Slytherin direkt ins Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment war Malfoy verunsichert, doch hatte er sich sofort wieder gefasst.

„Ach Potter, sag mir nicht, was ich glauben soll", sagte er gelassen.

„Malfoy, weisst du, was ich denke?", der Grünäugige hielt kurz inne, um dann weiter zu sprechen, „Ich denke, ihr habt bloss Schiss, dass jemand merken könnte, dass eure Pisse genau so gelb ist, wie die der Gryffindors."

Malfoy bewahrte seine Maske beinahe perfekt, aber unter seiner Oberfläche brodelte es. Wenn auch nur einer der nicht Reinblütigen um die Macht der Mehrheit wusste, die diese zweifelsohne inne hatten, war das ein Grund äusserster Besorgnis. Und das hiess: Notfallversammlung!

Draco atmete ein paar Mal ruhig durch, drehte sich dann zu dem Gefangenen um und sagte: „Hör mal zu, Narbengesicht!", sagte er zähneknirschend. „Erstens: War es ein Vertrauensschüler Gryffindors, der zu seiner Hauslehrerin rannte. Wer hat jetzt hier also Angst? Zweitens: Ist Pisse nur am Morgen und nach Apfelsaft gelb. Drittens: DU solltest mal wieder die Haare waschen, damit dein schmählicher Misthaufen namens „Hirn" durchatmen kann und auch logische Sachen denkt."

Draco machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann weiter: „Zudem habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, deshalb musst du jetzt wohl hier eine Weile alleine sein. Versuch gar nicht erst auszubrechen; es werden immer Slytherins in der Nähe sein. Ich komme bald wieder!"

Der Blonde drehte sich um, murmelte ein Passwort und verliess den Raum.

Harry setzte sich in eine Ecke des ansonst leeren Kerkers. Er wog seine Chancen ab, wie er entkommen konnte. Er hatte weder Zauberstab noch Tarnumhang, dafür konnte er sich noch an das Passwort des Raumes erinnern und er wusste ebenfalls den Weg. Wie konnte er es schaffen, an den Slytherins vorbei zu kommen, ohne Zauberstab? Mindestens der war von Nöten. Andernfalls könnte er auch genau so gut mit einem Schild, beschrieben mit „Löwe auf der Flucht", herumlaufen. Im Krieg hatte er ein paar nützliche Zaubereien gelernt. Einer davon war auch der Tarnzauber, den Moody damals in seinem fünften Jahr auf ihn angewandt hatte.

Das Problem war also immer noch: Wie kam er an den verflixten Zauberstab? Harry sah nur eine Möglichkeit: er musste warten, bis Malfoy zurückkam, da der Blonde immer noch seien Stab trug. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, ihn ihm abzunehmen. Aber wie?

Lustlos zeichnete er mit einem Stein, der herum lag, irgendwelche Muster in den Boden. Langsam verfing er sich wieder in andere Gedanken. Er schien einfach nicht mehr aus dem grübeln herauszukommen. War er jetzt verliebt, oder nicht? Was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Langsam konnte er sich wieder an Farben erinnern, die darin vorgekommen waren. Und an eine Stimme, doch wusste er nicht mehr, was diese gesagt hatte. Harry nahm sich fest vor, ab jetzt nur noch mit einem Büchlein an der Seite zu schlafen, damit er immer gleich alles notieren konnte, was er träumte.

Von was hatte diese Stimme gesprochen? Es hatte sich gereimt, das wusste er noch, und auch, dass es wichtig gewesen war. Nur was?

Schliesslich stand Harry wieder auf und schritt herum. In diesem Raum fühlte er sich langsam wie ein gefangenes Raubtier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Im laufen konnte er viel besser klare Gedanken fassen.

Harry wurde immer wie schneller, begann schon fast zu rennen. Mit der Zeit kannte er die Strecke so auswendig, dass er die Augen schloss, um sich besser auf seine Gedanken achten zu können.

Plötzlich stolperte er in etwas hinein, riss es zu Boden und landete auf ihm.

„Potter!", vernahm er eine mürrische Stimme, „kannst du nicht schauen, wo du hinrennst?"

Verwirrt öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte direkt in das Gesicht Dracos. Er lag mit leicht zerzausten Haaren unter dem Gryffindor und blickte diesen direkt an. Harry staunte. Vom Sturz war die Sonnenbrille des Slytherins verschoben und er konnte direkt in dessen wunderschöne Augen sehen. Was er bis jetzt immer für normales Blau oder Grau gehalten hatte, waren eigentlich Millionen von kleinen, bunten Farbtönen, die im Licht schillerten. Irgendwie hätte Harry alles bei dem Slytherin erwartet, doch das sicher nicht. Diese Augen waren die schönsten und farbenprächtigsten, die er je gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in sich etwas sagen, dass ihm unheimlich bekannt vorkam:

_Das Glück liegt verborgen…. Hinter klaren Kaleidoskopseen…._

„Potter, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du deinen Mund schlössest und deine werten Arsch fortbewegen würdest?", fragte der Blonde unwirsch und riss damit Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Schade", sagte Harry, der sich innert Sekunden wieder gefangen hatte, „aber dabei war es doch gerade so bequem!"

Langsam bewegte er sich von dem Blonden fort, jedoch nicht, ohne seine Chance wahrzunehmen, in den Hosensack des Blonden zu greifen und den Zauberstab unauffällig an sich zu nehmen.

Im Gryffindorturm war – wie für diese späte Tageszeit üblich – Ruhe eingekehrt. Alle Fenster waren weit aufgerissen, da es überdurchschnittlich warm war, obwohl eigentlich schon Herbst hätte sein müssen. Nur noch die Schüler aus Harrys Jahrgang sassen in den grossen Sesseln in einem Kreis und unterhielten sich. Es herrschte allgemein bedrückte Stimmung. Harry war nun schon seit gut vier Stunden in den Slytherinkerkern.

Stundenlang hatte man schon beraten, was zu machen sei, doch war man zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss gekommen. Eigentlich hatten die Gryffindors auch einfach immer das gemacht, was Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, weil es meist das beste und vernünftigste gewesen war.

Nun aber waren sie ganz auf sich allein gestellt, und lange grübelte man darüber nach, was zu tun sei. Doch keiner traute sich recht etwas zu sagen.

Bis Ron schliesslich den Vorschlag machte, dass man die Slytherins überrumpeln müsse. Wenn man mit den Slytherins nicht verhandeln könne, müsse man halt andere Saiten aufziehen.

Da keiner mehr Lust hatte, lange etwas zu diskutieren, wurde der Vorschlag angenommen.

„Auf in den Kampf!", schrieen ein paar der Gryffindors und machten sich mit ihren Zauberstäben Kampfbereit. Einige liefen rauf in die Schlafsäle um ihre Kameraden zu wecken. Ron verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick in den Schlafsaal der Jungs, um Harrys Tarnumhang zu holen. Der Rothaarige beugte sich gerade über die Truhe des Grünäugigen, als er von hinten ein Räuspern hörte.

„Chm, chm", machte eine weibliche Stimme. Ron zuckte zusammen. Umbridge….?

Langsam drehte er sich um und stellte mit Beruhigung fest, dass es Hermine war. „Gott sei dank! Hermine!"

„Wieso? Wer, hast du gedacht, steht hinter dir?", sagte die Braunhaarige.

„Nicht so wichtig."

„Na gut; ich möchte dir bloss sagen, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, dass ihr einfach so mit einem Kampf beginnt. Krieg ist nie die richtige Lösung."

„Aber Mine! Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Wir haben schon alles versucht: Wir haben sogar mit ihnen verhandelt!", sagte versuchte Ron, seiner Freundin klar zu machen.

„Versucht ihnen entgegen zu kommen! Macht ihnen klar, dass diese Streitereien lächerlich sind!", sagte Hermine, die langsam ein bisschen zornig wurde. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet ihr Freund, der sich normalerweise immer für Frieden einsetzte, ausgerechnet den blutigeren Weg wählte.

„Hermine! Man muss Konsequenten ziehen können! Die Slytherins haben es nicht anders gewollt!", sagte er gestikulierend. Inzwischen war auch in seiner Stirn Zornesröte zu erkennen.

„Na gut! Dann mach halt, was du willst!", sie stampfte mit ihrem linken Fuss einmal hart auf, drehte sich störrisch um und verschwand aus der Türe.

„Mädchen", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, nahm den Tarnumhang und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gryffindorraum hatten sich schon einige Schüler versammelt.

Bevor sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum traten, drehte sich Ron noch mal um und sprach zu der Meute: „Denkt daran, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir machen es so: Ihr greift an und lenkt sie so ab. Ich versuche mit dem Tarnumhang durch die feindlichen Linien zu gelangen und Harry zu befreien."

Alle nickten eifrig. In einem Stummen übereinkommen hatten sie beschlossen, dass Ron so was wie ihr Heerführer wurde.

„Nun denn", sagte Ron, „auf in den Kampf!"

Etwa 60 Gryffindors strömten so leise wie möglich aus dem Turm in die Gänge.

Im Slytherinkerker indessen war - selbst für diese Tageszeit – noch lange keine Ruhe eingekehrt. Da ihr Vertrauensschüler und auch ihr Hauslehrer ziemlich grosszügig in solchen Sachen wie Nachtruhe waren, war es oft so, dass im Gemeinschafstraum noch lange Licht brannte. Vor allem bei den älteren Slytherins war es üblich, manchmal die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben.

Schlangen waren halt generell nachtaktiv.

Plötzlich öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschafstraum. Draco, der gerade auf einem dunkelgrünen Sofa gegenüber der Öffnung ein Buch gelesen hatte, schaute sofort auf. Herein kam Nott und er schien ziemlich blass zu sein.

„Was gibt's? Wieso bist du nicht auf deinem Wachposten im Gang, Nott?", bluffte ihn Malfoy an.

Nun war die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Hauses auf den eben eingetretene gerichtet. „Sie kommen!", sagte Nott. „Sie sind unterwegs zu uns!"

„Wer?", fragte Draco so kalt wie vorher. Er hatte sein Buch zur Seite gelegt und war aufgestanden. „Sag schon, Nott!"

„Die Löwen! Mehr als sechzig! Sie sind auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Die Anwesenden mussten erst einmal den Schock verdauen, den diese Worte ausgelöst hatten.

Noch bevor Unruhe aufkeimen konnte, drehte sich der Blonde zu den anderen um und sagte: „Nun, wir haben damit gerechnet. Ihr wisst alle, was zu tun ist."

Und tatsächlich: Wie automatisch begannen sich die Slytherins zu organisieren und sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten.

Jedoch hatte niemand bemerkt, dass zeitgleich eine Gestalt unter einem starken Tarnzauber aus der noch immer offenen Tür schlich und sich langsam Richtung Gryffindorturm auf den Weg machte.

„Na, komm schon!", sprach Harry leise und konzentriert. Er stand nun vor der Tür in seinem Gefängnis, die mit einem Passwort geschützt war. Inzwischen hatte er schon mindestens hundert verschiedene Sachen ausprobiert. Von einfachen, den Slytherins nahegelegenen Wörter wie „Schlangengrube", „Reines Blut" oder „grüne Hölle" bis zu absurden Sachen wie „Nahasapeematetilon", „Juri Gagarin war halt doch der erste auf dem Mond" oder „Asbest". Doch bei allen hatte sich die schwere Pforte nicht auch nur ein Stückchen bewegt.

Langsam machte sich Harry wirklich Sorgen. Wenn es so weiterging, wäre er in hundert Jahren noch nicht aus diesem Loch.

„Vielleicht etwas Mythenhaftes?", fragte er die Türe, die komischerweise keine Antwort geben wollte. „Hmmm…. Chimäre? Drachenreiter? Löwentöter? Drachentöter? Löwenreiter?"

Und plötzlich begann sich die schwere Eichentür wie von Zauberhand (Ein Echter Zufall, dass das ausgerechnet in Hogwarts passiert….) zur Seite zu schieben und dahinter wurde der leere Gang freigelegt. Wo waren denn die versprochenen Wachen abgeblieben?

Doch Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit, um sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen, und im Moment dankte er einfach nur dem allmächtigen Buddha, dass keine vorhanden waren.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Harry konnte bloss hoffen, dass diese nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass zu dieser Späten Stunde keine der Schlangen mehr auf war.

Doch da hatte sich der Gryffindor schwer getäuscht. Als er hinter einer Türe hervorspähte, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum führten, konnte er so ziemlich sämtliche Slytherinschüler der höheren Klassen beobachten.

„Mist", fluchte Harry zu sich selbst. Er musste den ganzen Raum durchqueren, um zum einzigen Ausgang aus den Hauskerkern zu gelangen.

„Na gut, packen wir es an!", dachte der Gryffindor bei sich selbst. Irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen. Er holte tief Luft und ging langsam Richtung Ausgang, immer möglichst der Steinwand entlang. Schliesslich stand er vor der Türe, die in die Freiheit führt. Er wollte gerade darüber nachdenken, was er machen sollte, damit sich die Türe öffnete, als diese mit lautem Knall aufging und ein Slytherin eintrat. Harry, der die Chance sofort wahrgenommen hatte, schlich sich sofort in den Gang, als er den Eintretenden rufen hörte: „Sie kommen! Sie sind unterwegs zu uns!"

Malfoy stand auf und trat auf den anderen zu. Harry sah, dass er sich beherrschen musste.

„Wer? Sag schon, Nott!", schnarrte der Blonde.

Harry betete bei sich zu Buddha, dass jetzt nicht das kam, was er vermutete. Sein Gebet wurde offensichtlich nicht erhört.

„Die Löwen! Mehr als sechzig! Sie sind auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern!"

Ohne zu zögern lief Harry aus den Kerkern. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas retten.

Er lief so schnell, wie er konnte, die grosse Treppe hinauf Richtung Gryffindorturm. Hoffentlich konnte er die kampfwütigen Gryffindors noch aufhalten, bevor etwas geschah.

Die Korridore waren grösstenteils menschenleer und dunkel. Beinahe hätte Harry die Suche aufgegeben, doch bei der kolossalen Statue von Paschalis dem Mammut hatte er Glück: Gerade verschwanden die Gryffindors hinter einer Ecke.

Schnell hob Harry bei sich den Tarnzauber auf und folgte ihnen. „He! Wartet!", rief er ihnen zu. Seamus, der der Letzte war, drehte sich um und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: „Ha-, Harry?"

„Ja, der bin ich", sagte der langhaarige, ein bisschen verschmitzt über Seamus' Reaktion. Derjenige drehte sich sogleich um und rief: „He! Wartet! Zurückkommen! Harry ist hier! Er lebt!"

„Seamus", sagte Harry, „du kannst jetzt aufhören zu schreien; ich bin mir sicher, es haben dich jetzt sogar die Hauselfen unten in der Küche gehört."

Die anderen Gryffindors bildeten nun einen Kreis um Harry. „Harry? Ich dachte, du seiest in den Kerkern?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier bin, Ron", stellte Harry trocken fest. Erwar inzwischen ziemlich müde und hatte keine Lust mehr, lange etwas zu diskutieren. „Und jetzt? Wollen wir nicht wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm gehen? Wir haben morgen Schule", Harry musste gähnen.

„Du hörst dich schon fast an wie Hermine! Aber wir wollten doch –", sagte Ron zweifelnd, doch der andere fiel ihm ins Wort: „Mann, Ron! Was willst du jetzt noch bei denen? Ich bin wieder frei und das ist das Einzige, was zählt! Ich bin jetzt müde und gehe Schlafen. Mir ist es gleich, was ihr macht! Gute Nacht, alle zusammen", Harry drehte sich um, ging zu einer Tür, hinter der sich eine Treppe verbarg. Er drehte sich noch mal um und sagte: „Und im Übrigen würde ich jetzt nicht mehr lange hier stehen bleiben. So laut, wie ihr seid, kann es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis Mrs. Norris auftaucht." Abermals wendete er und ging die Treppe hinauf zum Eingang des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes.

Die anderen blieben ein wenig verdattert zurück. Was sollten sie nun tun? Schweigen herrschte. Schliesslich meldete sich Neville zu Wort: „Also, ich geh dann auch mal. Das hat hier sowieso keinen Sinn mehr."

„Stimmt", sagte Seamus und folgte Neville, der ebenfalls zur Tür gegangen war.

„Recht hast du", das war Lavender gewesen. Sie gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen. Schliesslich gingen alle Gryffindors müde in ihre Betten und schliefen friedlich ein, während der Mond hell über ihnen wachte.

Harry hatte unruhige Träume. Wieder kam diese Stimme vor, und wieder konnte er zwei wunderschöne, prächtig schimmernde Augen sehen. Nur schien es diesmal so, als würden sie jemandem gehören. Jemandem, den er gut kannte. Aber wem?

„_Erweitere dein Bewusstsein, erklimme neue Wege, geh zum Horizont und schau darüber hinaus…"_

„Guten Morgen, Siebenschläfer!"

Harry brummte und öffnete die Augen. Wer rüttelte ihn da so ungehobelt aus seinen Träumen? Verschwommen konnte er das Gesicht von Dean erkennen. Müde griff er auf seinen Nachttisch und tastete ihn nach seiner Brille ab. Wie er den Morgen hasste.

„Dean! Wieso weckst du mich so früh am Morgen?", grummelte Harry.

„Harry, in einer Viertelstunde gibt es Frühstück. Ich dachte, du möchtest dich vorher vielleicht noch Duschen", antwortete der Schulsprecher.

Harry gähnte noch ein letztes Mal und stand dann auf. Er schlurfte ins Bad und dachte über den Traum nach. Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Harry wusste keine Antwort.

Schnell duschte er sich und machte sich fertig für das Essen.

In der grossen Halle waren schon die meisten Schüler vertreten. Harry, der nun seine letzte Müdigkeit abgelegt hatte, ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu, die bösen Blicke der Slytherins nicht beachtend. „Hallo!", begrüsste ihn Seamus und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Harry sich setzen konnte. „Morgen, alle zusammen!", der Begrüsste bemühte sich, möglichst fröhlich zu sein. „Ron? Wieso sitzt du nicht bei Hermine?", fragte Harry den Weasley, der gegenüber von Seamus sass und tiefsinnig seine beidseitig gebratenen Eier mit Speck anstarrte. Hermine sass ziemlich genau am anderen Ende der Tafel und unterhielt sich mit Lavender und Parvati.

„Lass ihn besser in Ruhe", flüsterte Seamus dem Grünäugigen zu. „Ich glaube, die beiden stecken in einer Beziehungskrise."

„Wie kam denn da, Ron?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Das letzte mal, als er die beiden gesehen hatte, waren sie noch ein Herz und eine Seele.

„Ich weiss doch auch nicht recht", murmelte Ron traurig. Düster blickte er von seinen Eiern mit Speck auf. „Wir hatten gestern Streit. Sie dachte, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, dich zu Retten! Stell dir mal vor, dir wäre etwas geschehen, Harry! Und wir hätten dich nicht gerettet."

„Aber mir ist nichts geschehen Ron", sagte Harry und tat sich reichlich Schinkentoast auf seinen Teller. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest, dass ich sehr gut auf mich selbst acht geben kann."

„Trotzdem!", entgegnete der Rothaarige. „Die Vorstellung, nichts zu unternehmen, während du in den Kerkern sitzt, hätte bei mir Magengeschwüre hervorgerufen! Und seit dem spricht sie nicht mehr mit mir!"

„Kopf hoch, Alter!", Neville versuchte Ron aufzumuntern. „Das wird schon wieder!"

„Ja, wir stehen hinter dir, Mann!", bekräftigte Seamus.

„Meint ihr?", fragte Ron scheu.

„Klar!", sagte Harry.

„Wisst ihr…. So ein Streit geht schon an die Substanz:

_Oh, don't it hurt deep inside  
To see someone do something to her  
Oh, don't it pain to see someone cry  
Oh, especially when someone is her _

Silence is golden, but my eyes still see  
Silence is golden, golden  
But my eyes still see

Talking is cheap, people follow like sheep  
Even though there is nowhere to go  
How could she tell, he deceived her so well  
Pity, she'll be the last one to know

Silence is golden, but my eyes still see  
Silence is golden, golden  
But my eyes still see

How many times will she fall for his line  
Should I tell her or should I keep cool  
And if I tried, I know she'll say I lied  
Mind your business, don't hurt her, you fool

Silence is golden, but my eyes still see  
Silence is golden, golden  
But my eyes still see  
But my eyes still see  
But my eyes still see"

"Klar, das verstehen wir, Ron", sagte Harry.

In diesem Moment stand Albus Dumbledore auf und die Schüler verstummten. „Nanu? Schon am Morgen eine Rede? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Seamus Harry leise.

In dem Moment begann der Direktor zu sprechen: „Liebe Schülerinnen und liebe Schüler! Mit Freuden Darf ich euch Mitteilen, dass heute Morgen um 5 Uhr 45 ein weiterer Lehrer verspätet zu uns gestossen ist. Begrüsst bitte Professor Falcot, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Ein höflicher Applaus erklang. „Kennst du die?" „Hab ich noch nie gehört", konnte Harry am Nebentisch ein paar Schüler flüstern hören.

Eine kleine Frau mit blonden Stränchen im Haar und einem fröhlichen Lächeln betrat die Halle.

So, das war es von mir. Hinterlasst bitte wieder ein Kommi, ok? Antworten auf die letzten findet ihr auch bei denen. Also, denn…. Wir lesen uns!


End file.
